DEATH AWAITS
by A-Wesker
Summary: The last surviver of a doomed city. Can Jason survive and complete his mission, or suffer the fate of all the others?


RESIDENT EVIL: THE UNTOLD STORY  
  
This story is based on survival horror game series, Resident Evil. It includes a whole new city along with all new characters and villains. This includes graphic language, violence and gore.  
  
Jason had been trapped in this city for two days now. As far as he tell, he was the only survivor. Everyone from the U.B.C.S. who had been with his team had either died or disappeared along with everybody else in this god forsaken town. He had read in the newspaper about a disease that's been going around that's been making people act... different. But he had no idea what to expect.  
  
He could see the sun setting through the window of a vacant house. Ever since the mission started, he's been running on almost no sleep. Thinking of what might happen to him in his sleep, or what he might become, has driven him to stay awake. But as the sun set, he felt more tired then he ever had before.   
  
He walked to the living room, and sat down. He then slowly drifted of to sleep, with hopes of waking up. He did not sleep dreamlessly though. As his consciousness slipped away, he started to dream of the day he left the chopper.  
  
The helicopter had finally stopped moving, and went to a smooth hover over the city. Captain Micheals stud up to address the team.  
  
"Now I know most of you weren't properly briefed before the mission, so we're going to recap here real quick. All of you were assigned to this mission because you proved that you were the best of the best. The area of entry is called Greyson City. We land on 34th St just outside of the coffee shop. Now, I know most of you know of what has happened here. Everyone in this town has become very violent due to spreading illness. So make sure you have all of your equipment, and never let your guard down. Our mission is to rescue any remaining survivors who have not yet been infected. Now harness yourselves up and prepare drop down."  
  
There were two helicopters carrying two teams each. The first platoon, which was the entire helicopter, held squads alpha and Bravo. The second platoon (2nd chopper) held squads charlie and delta.   
  
"Hey Jason, you ready for this?" Asked Mark.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Jason replied.  
  
Mark and Jason were the newbies. They had only been apart of the team for a month which made it kinda easy for them to become friends.  
  
"Alright, go!"  
  
As the captain gave the signal, everyone threw their ropes out and made their way to the street below. After about 5 mins every one from both choppers had landed and assembled with their M-16's in arm and ready for action.  
  
The captain, again, stood in front of this small army along with 3 other men, ready to make another announcement.  
  
"Now these 3 gentlemen here are the one's who are second in command." He walks up to the first one. "This is Commander Anderson. He will be leading the bravo team. At this time I want him and the bravo team to scout out the surrounding area.. Now move."   
  
"Yes sir!" said the bravo team. The eight men in the bravo team then followed Commander Anderson. They ran South in the direction of 35th St. Then Commander Anderson gave the signal to spread out.  
  
"Now this is Commander Johnson and will the charlie team. And last but not least, this is Commander Williams, he's in charge of the delta..."  
  
His statement was cut off short by rapid fire of automatics. Everyone turned to face the direction in which it was coming from. Everyone now held their rifles with strong grip.  
  
"Screw the rest, you soldiers get the idea. Go, now. Bravo team is in trouble.. Go, go, go."  
  
On that command, all the teams took off into a fast pace. The rattle of gun fire soon died out and all that was left was the yells of falling men.  
  
"Oh, shit!" yelled Mark. "It's too soon."  
  
"Don't worry about it man. I've got your back." said Jason.  
  
"Yeah, that's comforting." Mark said sarcastically.  
  
"Holy hell, man. Did you fart?"  
  
"Hey screw you. It wasn't me."  
  
"Well something totally smells bad."  
  
"Yeah, I smell it too."  
  
With each step they took towards the sound of gun fire, the smell got worse. Finally the fire stopped entirely and they could only hear the sounds of their own footsteps. They turned corner of the next block and was stunned by what they had saw.  
  
The entire team had been killed. It was one bloody massacre. All the soldier lay dead with skin and muscle that had appeared to have been torn out. Arms and legs lay along cement. Torso's torn apart so that guts and intestine will spilling out all over the road.   
  
Their killers still remain at the scene. They were doing what appeared to be eating the bloody remains of each soldier. Then one looked up from it's meal to notice them standing there. He then got up and let out soft groan, then stated for the rest of the army. Others soon followed the him.  
  
"Open fire! Don't let them get any closer!" Ordered the Captain.  
  
Fire soon erupted all over. The guns had been so loud, that Jason couldn't even hear the rest of what the Captain was saying. Bullets tore into the closest man. Blood spewed from his open wound, but he didn't even falter. It even seemed to Jason that the smell of his own flesh only encouraged him to come closer. As each person got closer, it became pretty obvious what they were. Many had limbs missing, open fatal wounds and exposed tissue. One person even had his stomach hanging out of his body. Jason had seen enough horror movies and played enough games to understand what they were.  
  
"Their fucking zombies. Aim for the head...!" shouted Jason.  
  
But to his response was the screaming of teammates. They were ambushed. Everybody was too occupied with the undead in front of them, to even notice the one's that had come from the alley's behind them.   
  
Jason quickly turn and fired at the nearest one to him. A dead shot into the forehead, instantly dropping it to the ground. The fire all around, once again started to die out and was replaced by yells of his team.   
  
"Retreat!" Yelled Captain Micheals. "We don't stand a chance run to the nearest alley and meet up at the extraction point."  
  
"Wait, sir. What is the extraction point?" yelled Jason, the he was already gone.  
  
There seemed to only be about 13 men left standing. They took off to the nearest alley way, so Jason thought he should do the same, when he heard Mike scream in pain.  
  
"Aw, shit! My ankle, my ankle. Get this fucker off of me!"  
  
Jason acted quickly and jammed the but of his rifle into the skull of the zombie that was gnawing on Mark's leg.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Do I look ok to you.?" Mark said pissed off.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
Jason kneeled down and helped Mark to his feet.  
  
"Now let's get the hell out of here before they get any closer." said Jason.  
  
With Mark's arm over his shoulders, they both made their way into and down the alley, where Jason found the back door to a small restaurant. Jason set down Mark at the nearest booth seat and took a look at the ankle. Blood seeped through the thick leather of his boot and poured to the floor. Jason ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around the ankle.  
  
"Shit. Do you believe that? What the hell were they? What the hell is going on here?" asked Mark.  
  
But before Jason could reply, Marked passed out.  
  
Chapter 2 soon... 


End file.
